


Darker (Part 2/3)

by Galexis



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Consent, F/M, Footsies, Kisses, Romance, Slow Burn, first person POV, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galexis/pseuds/Galexis
Summary: Cara and Mando have their first slumber party. Awkwardness ensues.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Darker (Part 2/3)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my first fic, Softer, which left Cara and Mando admitting some personal feelings, then play wrestling on the couch in their hotel room. More romantic fluff for my awkward and smitten homies!

***Darker***

I had him pinned to the couch, gently holding him down with my body weight. We both laughed as he feigned a struggle beneath me, and I loosened my grip on his wrists. He sat up, caught his breath, and reminded me that we had a job to plan. Thankfully, that didn’t take long, as our target was not only a weak man, but extremely predictable. He kept a rigid schedule, and we decided to intercept him on his way to a lunch meeting the following day. Why not take it easy, and enjoy a restful night for once? 

We dressed the kid, walked him down to the hotel cantina, and ordered plenty of food to bring back to our suite. This planet was abundant with wild fruits and herbs, which were a welcome change from Nevarro’s bland cuisine. Before he retired to his room to eat and put the kid to bed, I mustered the courage to ask Mando about the sleeping arrangements. 

“Hey, so, my bed has plenty of room for two people...”

He got quiet again. “Cara, I don’t know if I’m ready...”

“Oh, no, no,” I interjected, “We don’t have to, you know, do ALL of that. I just thought it might be nice to, I don’t know, get close. Get used to one another.” 

After a tortuous moment of hesitation, he agreed to share my bed. He wasn’t quite comfortable with the idea of being seen without his helmet, so he asked that I draw the blackout curtains in my room. “Mando, it’s already dark in there. It’s nighttime.”

“I know. I want it darker.”

After finishing my meal and changing into the hotel-provided sleeping clothes, I honored his request. I drew the curtains, and took one last look at the moonlight spilling across my bed. It would have been nice to see it illuminating his beautiful face, but I understood his reservation. I wasn’t meant to steal that peek earlier, but it was a memory that I would surely relish for quite some time. 

I waited patiently for him to finish dinner, when I heard a familiar knock from inside the bathroom. “Yes?”

“Hey, Cara. I’m going to take a quick bath before bed. Do you need the bathroom before I do?”

“No, I’m ok.”

“Um, ok. Bye...”

He slowly closed the door, and locked it this time. I was bummed that I’d have to wait even longer, then I realized that he probably hadn’t had a thorough bath in a long while, so he was actually doing me a favor. 

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the running water and gentle splashes echoing from the bathroom. All the while, my mind replayed the afternoon’s events, recalling every angle of his face, curve of his body, that tan skin, and that soft trail of hair leading down...down... 

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and I was startled back to reality. “Hey, Cara.”

“Oh, hey. You ready?”

“I think so. Wow, it is dark in here. Just a moment.” 

I hear him step out of the room, a metallic clunk, and he softly pads back in. “Mando, are you wearing your helmet?”

“Yes, but only to use the night vision until I reach the bed.”

I stifled my laughter with a pillow as I heard him approach. There was another clunk as he gently set the helmet down on the nightstand. He reached over to feel for the blanket, and his ungloved hand brushed my wrist. My skin tingled at his touch, realizing that it was the first time that our bare skin had ever made contact. He climbed in beside me, a couple of inches away from my body. He was wearing the hotel pajamas, but I could still feel the heat radiating from him, and he smelled amazing. “Mando, what is that scent?”

“Sorry, do you not like it? It’s the herbal soap that they had in the bathroom.” 

“Oh, no, I love it. Very earthy. It suits you. Hey, um, why don’t you come a little closer.”

I turned on my side to face him, and I felt him do the same. I reached for his hand, squeezed it, and he squeezed back. Then I let go, and reached up toward his face. Before making contact, I asked, “Is this ok?”

“Yes.” 

I stroked the coarse hair on his jawline, tracing up to his temple, and ran my thumb over his brow, trying very hard not to poke him in the eye. My fingers made their way into his damp locks, which were starting to curl as they dried. I worked my way down to his ear, his neck, and finally, his surprisingly soft lips. I could feel him smile, and I imagined his dimple again as I leaned in closer. He pressed his free hand into the small of my back and drew me closer, his lips brushing against my cheek. He managed to slip his other arm under my body, and held me there, just like that. Faces touching, clothed bodies touching. By this time, every inch of my skin was tingling, and my brain drifted away on a musky cloud of body heat and the scent of herbal soap. 

I ran my foot down the leg of his sleeping pants, reaching his bare toes. He wrapped his ankle around mine, and I absentmindedly caressed the inside of his arch with my toes, while staring at his face in the pitch black dark. I know we agreed to take things slow, but I couldn’t take it anymore. “Mando...”

“Yes.” Almost a purr.

“May I-“

Before I could finish, his lips silenced me with a warm, firm kiss. It was sweet, almost chaste. A solid first kiss. But I was ready for a second. My hands were back in his hair as I leaned in again. His lips parted slightly, and I could taste the sweetness of the shiny purple fruit that had garnished our dinner plates. The pressure and wetness excited me, and the herbal, fruity aroma intoxicated me. I gave his hair a gentle tug, and he groaned softly against my mouth. 

Just as I was about to stroke his lower lip with my tongue, he smooched me quickly and whispered, “Good night.” Just like that. He swiftly pulled his arm out from under me, rolled over, and pulled most of the blanket off of me before drifting off to sleep. I laid there, shocked and bewildered at the abrupt end to our evening. But what could I do? (Besides shake my head in disbelief, and maybe slip into the bathroom for a cold shower...)

Ok then. Good night, Mando.


End file.
